Mizar
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = * Human (previous life) * Barian | affiliation = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime deck = Tachyon Dragon | japanese voice = }} Mizael is a Barian Emperor appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime who is feared by others of his kind, working under Durbe to gather the "Numbers". Design Appearance While in his true form, Mizael has a decidedly mask-like face with a wing prodding out the right side, and piercing blue eyes, similar to Vetrix. He wears a bronze-colored sarong in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and long blond-orange hair. He also wears his Barian Emblem hanging from his chest in the shape of a caduceus. In his human form, Mizael's hair is lighter and has his wing-shaped extension as a part of his hair. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to a smaller wing. He also has red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. Unlike Gilag and Alit, Mizael does not wear a school uniform; he instead wears white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which have wings. In his past life, he lacked his facial marks and has a golden necklace, a large gold shoulder plate on his left shoulder with a golden gauntlet, a golden wing-shaped armband on his right arm, white robes underneath with a diamond pattern on the left side of the torso and and golden stripes on the other and was tied with a green sash at the midsection. Mizael also had a wing-shaped object to his left and had a sword. Personality Mizael is prideful and arrogant as being a "Galaxy-Eyes" master, shown when he obtained "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" through a blank card, despite the monster's tremendous power. Unlike Gilag and Alit, Mizael is shown to be straightforward and serious, as when he arrived on Earth, he began his mission right away - giving Gilag and Alit their Barian's Sphere Cubes, and then moving on to find Yuma Tsukumo - whereas the other two remained distracted with their antics, to which he chastises the two for letting them get in the way of their goal. He also seems to enjoy showcasing his powers, as Alit stated his entrance was "overly flashy". Despite his usual attitude towards Gilag and Alit, he does show a level of concern and respect for his fellow Barians, as revealed when he saw Alit injured. He showed much anger and hatred towards Vector for his mocking of Alit and Gilag and had to be physically restrained by Durbe to prevent him from attacking Vector. He eventually develops a rivalry with Kite Tenjo, being the only other known "Galaxy-Eyes" master. In spite of his arrogance, Mizael maintains a strong sense of honor, much like Alit, refusing to use "Sargasso's Lighthouse" in his rematch with Kite, calling it a "coward's card". Mizael is also shown to be stubborn at times, as he refused to believe from both Durbe and Jinlong that he and his brethren were humans once. In his past life, he was fiercely loyal and held a strong friendship with his dragon. Abilities .]] Mizael can control "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", something that other Barians fear him for. Using a blank card, he can even absorb it in order to use it in Duels. He is capable of teleportation via portals just like other Barians. Furthermore, he can produce energy balls to use as weapons, though they do not cause permanent harm. Etymology Mizael's name is derived from Zeta Ursae Majoris, also known as Mizar, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography History Long ago, Mizael was a mighty dragon tamer who protected his land alongside his pet dragon. When a secret agent posing as wandering Shaman blamed the dragon for a deluge that flooded the village, Mizael defended him from the rioting villagers and even offered his life so the villagers would believe him. They were then ambushed by an neighboring army, which killed Mizael and Jinlong and took over the land. Mizael was then reincarnated as a Barian with no recollection of his past life while his dragon was made into a Numbers Guardian. , Alit and Gilag.]] Vector, Durbe, Gilag, Alit and Mizael wished to take the "Numbers" for themselves to destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they couldn't directly interact with one another. The seven are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To that end, they manipulated humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion s.]] After Durbe sent Alit to Earth, Mizael questioned whether Alit was really capable. He insisted that if they cannot defeat Yuma Tsukumo and obtain the "Numbers", the Barian World has no future. He was perplexed how Durbe could entrust such a mission to a "simpleton" like Alit. Durbe responded that putting aside everything else about him, Alit was a reliable Duelist and even if he failed, his failure would still bring them more information. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Mizael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Mizael three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant Dragon which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, creating storms in the process. Seeing this, Gilag and Alit investigated and recognized Mizael straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Mizael gave the two their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before they had a chance to talk. Mizael spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired an Energy Ball at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian's Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Mizael countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". ".]] Mizael ordered his "Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Utopia", negating its effect in the process which resulted in its destruction. The force of the attack sent Yuma flying into the Barian's Sphere Cube, with him falling unconscious due to the blow. As this occurred, Kite appeared with Orbital 7, challenging Mizael to a Duel between "Galaxy-Eyes" users which Mizael accepted. After Kite Xyz Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and destroyed "Tachyon Dragon", Mizael shed his human disguise, revealing his true form. He then Xyz Summoned his "Number C" through the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", resulting in "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". However, due to the sheer power of the monster, the Duel was interrupted as the "Barian's Sphere Cube" began to collapse under the pressure the monster generated. Mizael then returned to his human disguise and told Kite that he will be the one to control both "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters, and then retreated. After Alit was injured by "Rei Shingetsu", Gilag called Mizael to find out who attacked him. Mizael suggested it had to do with Yuma Tsukumo, and then departed with Alit to the Barian World for help through a portal. Later, Mizael and Durbe were surprised when Vector appeared, as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. When Vector joked about how Alit and Gilag lost, Mizael became angered and tried to attack him, but was stopped by Durbe. The three discussed what to do next about Yuma and their hunt for the "Numbers", and Mizael ultimately agreed to let Vector handle Yuma for now. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso", where Mizael waited with Vector and Durbe. Mizael Dueled Kite again and allowed him the first turn, and watched Kite take damage from the effect of "Sargasso" when he Summoned "Starlord Galaxion". Kite proceeds to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Mizael refused to give himself an advantage by using "Sargasso's Lighthouse" like Durbe and Vector, calling it a "coward's card". When Mizael Summoned "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", he took damage from "Sargasso" as a result. When Kite Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Mizael activated "Neutrino Dowsing" to send to the Graveyard and copy "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and Summoned "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Mizael was ordered by Durbe to stop his Duel and retreat. Mizael initially objected to this, but as his platform began to crumble, he complied and left the field. Legendary Number War Mizael and Durbe returned to the Barian World to find it crumbling around them and took it as a sign that their time was ending. Vector reappeared and they blamed him for the failure of their previous plans, with Vector retorting that without those plans, they would be even worse off. This enraged Mizael, saying the Vector will face his "Galaxy-Eyes" wrath, but Durbe stopped him from attacking Vector. Vector told them that Astral's powers are increasing - if he recovered his memories, the Barian World would be finished; after all, he defeated Don Thousand years ago. Vector told them of the "Legendary Numbers" hidden on Earth and suggested they take them before Yuma does, while introducing Mr. Heartland. Heartland had been turned into to a fly, but told them of information he gleaned while working for Dr. Faker - the twenty-three locations on Earth where portals to other dimensions can appear. Mizael and Durbe agreed to search for them and immediately departed. Later, Vector called Mizael and Durbe back to the Barian World and informed that Alit and Gilag had awoken, much to their surprise. Mizael was angered by Alit's arrogant attitudes towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them, revealing the next "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well. Mizael looked on as Alit left to retrieve it. Later, Mizael reported to Durbe that he had located another Number's Ruins and noticed that Durbe seems distracted by something. When Mizael questioned him, Durbe shared his theory that the Barians had once lived as humans, but Mizael rejected the theory and departed for the ruins he had just located. Upon arriving, Mizael heard the roar of a dragon that he apparently recognized. After Kite won his Duel against Jinlong, Mizael secretly listened to the legend of the ruins that included him. Unable to accept that he was once a "lowly human", he attacked his former dragon partner and challenged Kite to settle things. Unfortunately, the force of the "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" monsters began to destroy the ruins, so Mizael decided to retreat, swearing to defeat Kite and his new dragon. Sometime later, Mizael met with Durbe on Earth. Durbe asked what he had found out - did the Number spirit say he used to be human? Mizael confirmed that he did, but that he had no intentions of believing it. Durbe claimed he felt the same, but decided to continue to check up on the ruins, hoping to find the legends of Nasch and Merag, as finding them could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. Deck Mizael uses a "Tachyon Dragon" Deck, focusing on his ace card, "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", Summoned using Dragon-Type monsters that can either Special Summon themselves or modify their Levels to 8. Once it is Summoned, he focuses on replenishing its Overlay Units through cards such as "Tractor Reverse" and "Instant Overlay". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters